Avengers: Ship all the Pairings
by Little-Miss-Stark
Summary: So, there are so many conflicting pairings in the Avengers movie, thay my friend and I came up with a list. Featuring: Steve, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Loki, Pepper, Agent Coulson, Agent Hill and Fury. There's about 100 - 200 words for each pairing. M rating just for safety.
1. Steve x Tony

A soft press of lips, chaste and nervous. Steve pulled back, eyes wide and cautious. His cheeks were stained with blush.

"I'm…I'm sorry." He stammered, "I shouldn't have done that."

Tony looked up at him, stunned for a moment. Steve had kissed him. _Him!_ Why he'd done that Tony didn't know, but he wasn't about to let a good thing get away from him. He stood up on his toes – Steve was unfairly tall – and kissed Steve gently on the mouth. For the briefest of seconds, Steve froze, and Tony wondered if he'd made a mistake. But then Steve kissed back, shy and sweet and warm, and Tony knew he'd been right all along.


	2. Natasha x Bruce

"Why aren't you afraid of me?"

Natasha looked up from removing the sensor pads from her chest and neck and shrugged. "You don't scare me." She didn't say it as a taunt, she said it honestly, with openness she rarely allowed.

Bruce shot her a surprised look from behind his screen which was full of her stats. "But, the Other Guy tried to kill you." He protested.

"A lot of people have tried to kill me." Natasha regarded him through the screen, her head on one side, "and besides, I trust you."

Bruce started. He wasn't used to hearing that from anyone, let alone a particularly mistrustful assassin.

"I know I'm safe with you." Natasha moved around the screen and put a gentle hand on Bruce's cheek.

"Natasha," He tried to protest as she leaned towards him, "you know I can't…what if…"

"Shhh," She murmured, "it's okay, I know I'm safe with you," And she kissed him.


	3. Clint x Steve

It wasn't until Steve got a proper chance to spar against Clint that he realized how much of a weapon the other man's body was. Clint was all muscle, sinew and toughness, moving faster than Steve had seen someone move in a long time, his strikes swift and sharp. He focused abruptly as Clint's sweep sent him to the ground. Steve only just managed to grasp his sparring partner on the way down and they fell untidily, Steve attempting to roll clear, but Clint grabbing him at the last minute and inning him.

This was where Steve's superior strength should have ended the battle, but he was holding back a little, making it hard for Clint yes, but not impossible. There was no point if he was the only one training.

Suddenly, Clint was on top of him, staring down into his eyes, and for a moment, Steve felt a tingle run though him. Clint must have felt it to, because abruptly, he leant down and kissed Steve, open and dirty, and Steve kissed him back, rolling them over and pinning Clint into the mat.

"I win." He growled into the other man's mouth.


	4. Steve x Thor

The first time Steve saw Thor wearing his helmet, he had wanted very much to remove the damn thing. It covered up his hair and made him look older and more distant. It also overshadowed his face making him look brooding and serious, not traits that suited him.

Thor, of course, was oblivious, and whenever the two of them were is Asgard, he wore the helmet proudly as the rightful king should. Steve wasn't sure about Asgard. It was a nice place, but the people were so different towards him. On Earth, he was idolized as a hero, but in Asgard, he was regarded as, while not scandalous, as interesting choice by the king as a lover.

Thor sighed and entered his suite of rooms. He looked around for Steve, but couldn't see him. Suddenly, warms arms wrapped around his waist and soft lips pressed against the base of his neck. Thor turned and kissed Steve gently, and smiled when Steve reached up and quickly removed the helmet from his head, running his fingers though his hair before kissing him again.


	5. Loki x Pepper

Pepper stalked back into her rooms at the Avengers Tower, tired out from Tony's latest temper-tantrum, and sighed when she saw the glass of soda she had been about to drink before she had been summoned by a slightly frantic Steve. She picked up the glass and had a sip. It was warm. She wrinkled her nose and set it down on the coffee table. She moved to stare out the window, slipping her feet out of her high heels as she went.

She was startled by a voice behind her.

"Is this better?"

She whirled around to see Loki, clad in a suit as opposed to his ceremonial armour, handing her the soda glass. She took it, and was surprised to find that not only was it cold, but there were a few pieces of ice clinking against the edges of the glass. She took a sip and sighed gently.

"Thank-you." She murmured, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"The least I could do, Miss Potts." He replied, pressing a kiss to her temple.


	6. Bruce x Loki

"You know," Loki mused, waltzing into the lab in faded jeans and a shirt, "what you call science is remarkably close to what we call magic." He sat neatly on the bench and smiled down at Bruce, who was peering to the lens of a microscope.

"That's nice Loki." Bruce muttered, still intent at whatever was under the lens.

Loki slid across the bench and leaned down, moving the microscope out of Bruce's reach. Bruce looked up at him and gave him an irritated look, before he got to his feet and made a grab for the microscope. Loki caught his hands and smiled.

"It's not that easy." He told Bruce.

"Didn't think it would be." Bruce leaned up and kissed Loki warmly. The kiss morphed into something open and passionate and Bruce pulled Loki off the bench towards him. "How about we go back to our room and you can tell me all about this science/magic theory of yours?" He offered.

"However could I refuse?"


	7. Natasha x Fury

"Natasha?" He asked her one night as they lie together in bed.

"Da?" She turned to face him, resting her chin on her hand and smiling down at him.

"Do you think it was the right thing to do?"

She sat up, brushing red curls out of her eyes and rolling her shoulders. She seemed to consider, running a hand up his cheek and gently around the patch. He never let anyone else come this close to the patch, not even the medical staff.

"Yes and no." She finally admitted.

He raised an eyebrow.

"We needed it." She explained, "There wasn't another way to get us all working together," she saw his expression relax, "But, you should have told Clint the truth straight away, leaving him waiting for three months like that nearly killed him."

He nodded, and she curled up next to him, fitting neatly into his arms. Just before she drifted off to sleep she murmured, "Ever do something like that to me and I'll kill you for real when you come back."

"Love you too." He replied, and she could hear the smile in his voice.


	8. Clint x Maria

He can read her eyes like a book. He knows at once when she stars liking him, knows when she's feeling hopeless, when she needs to be left alone, when she needs to talk to someone, and when she just needs sex. Tonight's one of the latter type of nights.

They don't make eye contact through the whole thing. They never do. Afterwards, as she's dressing, she looks back over her shoulder and asks him, "How can you tell?"

He smiles from where he's sprawled on the bed, still completely naked.

"It's in your eyes." He tells her, "I'll always know what you need."


	9. Loki x Tony

They both have daddy issues, so it's no surprise that on father's day, they're both out drinking. They didn't mean to run into each other, it sort of just happened. One moment, Tony was getting quite wonderfully drunk at the bar and the next, a morose Norse god was sitting next to him.

"Huh?" Tony asked, confused at Loki's sudden appearance, "When did you get here?"

"Just now." Loki looked around the bar and wrinkled his nose, "A bit below your usual standards." He announced.

"You gonna change that?" Tony waggled his eyebrows.

"I don't see why not." Loki grabbed Tony by the arm and pulled him out of the bar and into a waiting cab. The second the door was closed, Tony was practically in his lap, kissing him frantically, rather less drunk than he had been acting.

"Missed you." He muttered softly.


	10. Thor x Bruce

It's warm outside, but Bruce remains in his lab, head bent over a tablet and the latest set of test results. Irritated, Thor storms into the room, and lifts his lover, tablet and all, into his arms. Bruce protests until Thor carries him outside and into the sun, setting him down on one of the deckchairs on the roof. Bruce rubs his eyes and smiles, the warmth is nice after the cold, underground nature of the lab.

Thor sat on the ground next to Bruce's chair and leaned his head against his lover's leg, before pulling out his own tablet and resuming his game of angry birds, Bruce's fingers running gently through his hair.


	11. Tony x Pepper

Ever since she'd helped him replace the arc reactor, Tony had been obsessed with Pepper's hands. He'd been telling the truth, they were tiny, and he was starting to think more about the things they could get up to. Whenever he and Pepper were stuck in a boring meeting, he was watch what her hands were doing, what she was holding, writing, texting. Pepper did a surprising amount of texting in those meetings.

On one of their nights out, as they walked out of the front door, he grabbed her hand and held it, gently, carefully. She turned her gaze back to him and smiled, squeezing his hand.


	12. Thor x Maria

She is his princess. Of course, she is a warrior princess, like the lady Sif, but still she is a princess to him. Thor rolls over in bed and smiles warmly down at Maria, her hair loose and tousled and her eyes closed as she sleeps. She's stolen his pillow again, but he honestly doesn't mind.

He leans down and presses a feather-light kiss to her cheek. Unfortunately, she wakes and stares up at him. He ducks his head in shame.

"I am sorry." He tells her, "I did not mean to wake you."

She smiles up at him, rubbing her eyes. Even half asleep, she is beautiful.


	13. Tony x Fury

"Liar." The word is breathed into his neck and when turns, He sees Stark on the opposite side of the room, grinning smugly.

"You know what I'm talking about."

Fury nods, knowing exactly what he's going on about. He knows that Clint was furious when the truth came out about Coulson's 'death' and that he's still furious at Fury for telling them all he was dead. But what did Stark want? His question was answered a second latter when Stark advanced on him and pinned him against the wall.

"You're a fucking liar and you don't deserve our respect." Tony snarled, voice low and dangerous, "Consider yourself lucky if we even listen."

And then he was gone.

* * *

**This isn't really shippy, but I got served with the prompt of 'liar' and it seemed to appropriate. **


	14. Loki x Phil

Even now, when he sees Loki and a knife in the same area, his breathing quickens, his chest aches, he feels dizzy and has to leave the room. It's worse if Loki is actually holding the knife, Phil walks into the kitchen one afternoon when Loki is chopping vegetables for dinner and drops the coffee cup he's holding before fleeing the room.

He flops down on the couch, rubbing at his chest and then putting his head in his hands, already shutting off from the rest of the world. He doesn't even flinch when Loki sits down next to him and pullos him into his arms, murmuring soothingly to him.

It takes him almost an hour to come back to himself. By the time he does, it's dark outside, but Loki's still there, holding him in his arms, still mumbling soft apologies.


	15. Clint x Tony

They used to have a no kissing rule. They also used to have one about not making eye-contact when they had sex. But all that went out the window one sleepy morning when Tony had woken up to find that Clint had been disinclined to leave his bed the night before and was now sleeping peacefully, curled up against him, a contented smile on his face and realized something. HE was in love.

Without thinking, tony leant down and kissed Clint gently, hoping against hope that the archer didn't wake. But he should have known better, Clint was a highly trained assassin, the slightest touch was going to wake him, and sure enough, at the first, tentative contact, he opened his eyes and…kissed tony back.

They let both rules slide after that.


	16. Pepper x Maria

It's been a truly hectic week, and when Maria sinks onto the sofa in her small lounge room, the last thing she expects is for Pepper to already be there. The sofa is small, and Maria is practically leaning against the other woman. This close, she can smell her, the soft scent of her perfume and the clean smell of her soap and conditioner.

"Hey." Pepper murmured, turning her gaze to Maria.

"Hey," Maria replies, voice breathy, "Are you here for any particular reason, Miss Potts?"

"Please," Pepper smiles, "Call me Pepper, goodness knows, everyone else does. I came to see if you were alright, I saw Fury yelling at you earlier."

"Thanks," Maria runs her hands through her hair, "I probably deserved it though, I messed shit up."

"No," Pepper telsher firmly, placing a hand on Maria's cheek, "No-one deserves to be treated like that, not you."

"Then how do I deserve to be treated?"

"Like this." Pepper leans in and kisses Maria gently. There is no more talking.


	17. Thor x Loki

**This was meant to be a whole lot less angsty, but after deciding to run with the theory that Loki was under the Chitauri's minf control or something, this was how it ended up. Sorry. **

* * *

"I made a promise to protect you, brother. I do not go back on my word. You must stop this foolishness!"

"And what if I do not want to? What does your conscience tell you do to then? Stop me, bind me to this life, or let me leave you, for somewhere where I can be at peace?" Loki glared at his brother, the knife still in his grasp an blood flowing freely from his arm.

Thor bit his lip. He loved his brother dearly, and he didn't know if he could let him go. But ever since he'd been released from the Chitauri's enslavement, Loki had been…different. It was as if he were surrounded by a perpetual melancholy and he just couldn't shake it.

Throwing caution to the wind, Thor reached out and took the knife from Loki's hands. He pulled his brother close and kissed his forehead. "My conscience tells me that all you need is time, dear brother." He murmured, "Time to heal."


	18. Steve x Coulson

When he opens his eyes, the first thing he sees it Captain America sitting by his bed, staring down at him, concern evident on his face. His mind whirls. The last thing he remembers is confronting Loki with the experimental weapon and being stabbed. That had definitely been one of the more painful experiences he'd had to suffer.

"Hey," Steve murmured softly, smiling down, "It's good that you're with us again."

Coulson manages a weak smile, mouth to dry to speak.

"I...Uh, watched you when you were sleeping." Steve informs him, "I hope you don't mind. And, uh, I hope you don't mind this either." He leans down and kisses Coulson gently on the lips.

"I…don't." Coulson manages to croak out.


	19. Maria x Loki

She's never really been intimidated in her life, other than perhaps her first day at S.H.I.E.L.D., but standing in front of the gates of Asgard has Maria Hill slightly ill-at-ease. She knows it's just going to meet Loki's parents, it's no big deal. Well, Loki's mother really. She knows Loki isn't so fond of his adopted father. Loki puts and arm around her waist and tugs her forward gently, through the gates and into the palace.

Frigga absolutely adores Maria. She is welcoming and warm towards her, and Maria catches her smiling proudly at Loki when she thinks no-one is looking.

"We were beginning to think he would never find a wife. "Frigga told her one evening.

"Oh, we're not married." Maria was quick to clarify.

Frigga winked, "Not yet." She told Maria.

Two months later, Frigga's words echoing in her mind, Maria walked down the aisle to marry Loki.


	20. Thor x Clint

Thor's removing poptarts from the toaster by the time Clint shuffles out of his room. The rest of the team watch curiously as he slouches across the kitchen, pours himself a cup of coffee and leans gingerly against a bench. He sips his drink and tries to avoid looking at Thor by looking at the rest of the team, assembled at the breakfast table. Thor however, has got it into his head to announce to everyone that they had been having sex the previous night. He strides over to Clint, claps him on the shoulder and asks,

"How are you after our night of passion?" rather too loudly.

The rest of the room falls silent. Bruce drops his toast, Natasha demands 50 bucks off Tony and Steve chokes on his orange juice.

"Thank for nothing Thor." Clint mutters, leaving his coffee on the counter and storming out of the room.


	21. Steve x Fury

Fury always goes to find Steve when he's angry. Today, Steve's in the mess hall, a plate of paste at his elbow and a pile of paperwork in front of him. He's tapping a pen against his lips as he reads. Fury flops down opposite him and puts his head in his hands.

"Down here so late sir?" Steve's eyes don't rise from his paperwork.

"So are you." Fury doesn't look up either.

"Only place quiet enough." Steve puts down his pen, "let me guess. Barton?"

"Barton." Fury confirms, "If he wasn't so good a shot…"

"I know." Steve leaves his seat and moves to stand behind Fury, leaning down to kiss him, "I'll talk to him."

"Where would I be without you?"


	22. Phil x Pepper

The first person Phil goes to find after Michelle tells him she's getting a divorce is Pepper Potts. He finds her at Stark Tower, naturally, but she is happy to take time off to talk to him.

"Katie passed her cello exam." He tells her.

Pepper smiles. She knows how proud Phil is of his daughter Katie. She's 14 and an amazing cellist. "That's wonderful. She must be ecstatic."

"Hmmm." Phil muttered.

"Phil, what's wrong?" Pepper reaches across the table to put a hand over his.

"Michelle…We're…She's getting a divorce…" Phil hangs his head, still not actually able to believe it.

"Oh, Phil." Pepper gets up and rounds the table, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight against her. She knows when won't openly admit to how much he's hurting, but she doesn't need him to.


	23. Loki x Natasha

**For applecoral because no-one else has requested anything yet! Hope you enjoy it :D **

* * *

She's felt cold winters before, but the first time he touches her in his true form, she is shocked by the intensity. His fingers leave little trains of cold down her face and neck and onto her bare shoulder. She shivers, but leans into his touch as he hesitates. He won't let her see him like this, she's only even caught glimpses of his true form, but she knows a time will come when she can seem him truly.

"Loki." She murmurs, reaching up to press his hand against her cheek, "please, let me see you." She is ready for a rebuttal, for him to tell her no, not this time, not yet, but none comes. She starts to turn, and still he says nothing, no objections, and no pleas for her to stop.

She's turned now and is kneeling opposite him on the bed, her head bent, as if in reverence, giving him one last chance to back out. Nothing happens. She raises her head slowly, meeting his eyes before anything else. They're red.

In his true form, Loki is as stunning as he is when disguised as Asgardian. His skin is flawless blue except for the darker, ridged markings that run from his forehead down his neck and under the collar of his loose shirt. Experimentally, she traces her fingers along one line, following it down his cheek. He shivers and looks away.

When she leans in to kiss him, his lips are already warm.

* * *

**A bit longer than the other ones, but i sort of got caught up in the idea. This may become something longer. One day in the very distant furure! **


	24. Pepper x Clint

"How to you get yourself into these situations?" Pepper asked, dabbing lightly at the cut on Clint's cheek.

"If I knew…" Clint sighed, trying to flex his fingers.

"Stop it." Pepper told him, putting a hand over his, "Let me deal with it." She finished with his face and took his injured hand in hers. She cleaned off the blood – most of it was from his enemies – and examined the fingers. The first two were swollen and bruised, possibly broken.

"Come on," Pepper told him, "You're going to the hospital."

"Aw, no way." Clint whined, sounding remarkably like a child.

"It's either hospital of SHIELD medical." She told him, "Your fingers are broken, and I'm not dealing with them."

"Fine." Clint got up from the table, "Love you." He kissed her on the way out.


	25. Steve x Maria

"Maria, look, a rainbow." Steve points upwards, and Maria smiles across at him before looking up. Sure enough, between the clouds is a rainbow.

"Not just a rainbow," She corrects, "Look." She points as well, taking his hand and moving it, "Double rainbow." Steve sits up on the picnic blanket and regards first the rainbow and then Maria. She looks contemplative.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks finally, smoothing a strand of hair out of her face.

"The rainbow," She catches his hand and leans her cheek against it, "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." He mumbles, "Sorry, that was terrible."

She leans in and kisses him, "I've heard worse."


	26. Natasha x Thor

She throws him to the ground and he stares up at her in confusion.

"How did you do that?" He asks her, eyes wide.

"Your balance is appalling, Thor." She tells him firmly, offering him a hand to help him to his feet. He pushes his hair out of his eyes and regards her, gaze serious.

"Teach me then." He stands and faces her.

"My pleasure."

Three hours later, Thor has been dumped on the floor numerous times and they finally calls it quits. The second they are out of the gym, Thor pulls Natasha into his arms and kisses her.

"That was most exhilarating my love, we must do it again."


	27. Steve x Bruce

**This is for cascadingStar, who requested these two being "awkwardly homosexual". It's highschool!AU, because it's the only way I coud make it awkward. Hope this is okay! :D **

* * *

Their first kiss didn't exactly happen the way either of them had planned. They both leaned their heads that same way, and then both leaned back the other way at the same time. Steve blushed and ducked his head. When he had the courage to look up again, he saw Bruce smiling at him. The smaller boy put a hand carefully under Steve's chin and guided their faces closer. Just before their lips touched, they bumped noses.

"Damn!" Bruce complained.

Steve laughed a little nervously, "Sorry." He said, "Think that was my fault."

Bruce shook his head, "Nah, definitely mine," He grinned, "Here, stay still, stop wiggling around."

"I do not wiggle!" Steve huffed, feigning offence, "I…." he was silenced when Bruce kissed him.

This time, things went right.


	28. Clint x Natasha

Contrary to popular belief, they've only really been together in that sense of the word three times.

This first was Moscow. It was late at night and freezing cold. Natasha stumbled back in the safehouse door somewhere close to midnight, drunk absolutely off her face, swearing and crying in a mix of Russian and English. Clint had caught her and helped her sit down. She's clung to him, and between the sobs and curses, he'd been about to discern that she'd run into people from her childhood. He'd held her close, and even though she was drunk, he hadn't stopped what had come next. Neither of them mentioned it the next day.

* * *

The second time was Paris. Clint was drunk this time, but not as much as Natasha's been in Moscow. They'd stumbled into the hotel room around 1am, Natasha feeling rather happy, and Clint on the drunker side of tipsy. They'd tripped over each other and landed on the bed.

"Hi." Clint breathed.

"Shut up." Natasha told him, kissing him passionately.

The next morning, they woke, hung over and tangled in their sheets.

"Just like Moscow." Natasha muttered. Clint just shrugged.

* * *

The third time, they found themselves back on the helicarrier, broken and bloodied, but alive. Loki was gone and – for now – the earth was safe. They didn't waste time.

* * *

**Wow, that turned out longer than I expected. Sorry guys. I'm not even a massive Clint/Natasha shipper anyway, but this idea was...well, irritating me until I wrote it :D **


	29. Fury x Thor

What they agreed never to tell anyone, is that sometimes, Thor isn't that strong. Sometimes, if it all gets too much, he has to creep away from the others, hang his head in shame, and cry. He used to hate himself for not being as strong as the rest of them, but now he knows, you can't win all the battles.

It was Nick who taught him this.

It started with the movie night. Everyone had agreed that they should happen, and that Fury, Hill and Coulson were invited. And so they had begun. Almost at the end of The Fellowship of the Ring, after Boromir's death, Thor had quietly left his seat and slipped out into the cooler air of the corridor. He rested his head against the metal wall and let out a long, shuddering breath. He tried not to cry, he really did, but it was too much, and tears leaked out of his eyes and down his cheeks.

He felt a strong grip on his shoulder, and suddenly he was pulled into a warm embrace. He rested his head against Nick's shoulder and took a deep, steadying breath, drawing strength from the other man.

"Should'a told me." Nick chastised, "We could'a left."

"I am sorry." Thor dried his eyes self-consciously.

"Don't be." Nick squeezed him once than let him go, taking his hand and leading him back into the main room, "Come on, they're about to show Harry Potter."

* * *

**I don't know why I chose this bit of the movie, I guess its where I cry too! **


	30. Clint x Bruce

**Sorry about the haitus guys, real life was a pain and decided to intrude. I might not be properly back at it until the end of the week, because that's when my production ends, but then I should be back in force! **

**Thanks for being patient with me! 3 **

* * *

Sunday mornings, Clint had decided, were for sleeping in, snuggling and not getting out of bed until at least 11. They were not; on the other hand, for saving the world, engaging in various bloody battles and watching your fiancée nearly die, especially when it was a week before your wedding. He was sitting on an uncomfortable plastic chair in S.H.I.E.L.D. medical, knees drawn up to his chest, fiddling incessantly with the engagement ring he wore on a chain around his neck – it interfered with his grip if he wore it the traditional way. In the bed next to him, Bruce was lying, his eyes closed, still sedated.

He'd been Hulked out, but someone had hit him with a tranq dart, and the effect had been instantaneous. Neither Thor nor Tony had been able to catch him in time, and by the time he hit the ground, he's been Bruce once more. However, despite his injuries, the doctors were hopeful about his recovery.

It was almost Monday afternoon when Bruce finally opened his eyes.

"Hey." Clint almost flew out of his seat and took one of Bruce's hands in both of his, "How you doing?"

"Owww…" Bruce mumbled. Clint leaned down to press a kiss to his fiancé's forehead. While he was leant down, Bruce managed a weak grab at Clint's ring, back on the chain. "Guess we'll just have to postpone it." He said softly.

"Nah." Clint smiled, "we'll make it. We always do."


	31. Loki x Fury

"You know," Loki stalks into Fury's office, "You're rather like my _adoptive_ father." He stresses the word adoptive, sitting neatly in the chair in front of Fury's desk.

"And what way do I remind you of your _adoptive_ father?" Fury stresses the same word, looking up from a pile of reports he was struggling to read. Barton's handwriting really was terrible.

"Well, you know." Loki smiled, "Eye-patch, terrible temper."

Fury glared, and Loki grinned, "See what I mean?" He asked gleefully.

"Are you sure you wanna be making those comparisons?" Fury rounded his desk, looking seriously down at the god seated in front of him.

"I'll take my chances," Loki sassed, before Fury silenced him with a forceful kiss. Not that Loki was complaining.


	32. Bruce x Phil

Bruce sipped his tea, "He told me a lot about you." He admitted, blushing a little bit.

"I'm sure." Phil sipped his own tea. It had surprised Bruce that the silent Agent drank tea, he's thought he's been alone in that one, "Then again, he never was good at the whole 'silence' thing." Phil mused.

Bruce snorted in a rather undignified fashion, "I noticed." He managed after a second. Then, he turned serious, "He still misses you like mad." He added.

Phil looked distant for a moment, "But he also loves you?" He asked, only it was statement, not a question.

"Yes." Bruce finished his tea, "Actually he asked me to come here, today." He sounded nervous, awkward.

"Yes?"

"He, uh we, wondered if you wanted to…join us, y'know, like-"

Bruce never finished the sentence, because Phil was already kissing him, in the middle of the coffee shop, apparently not caring who saw. It was all the 'yes' Bruce really needed.

* * *

**Yeah. so, um, this. It was just meant to Bruce and Phil discussing Clint and how nice his ass is, but yeah. I guess it got away from me :) **


	33. Natasha x Tony

"You know, the rest of the world is staring," Natasha whispered, leaning in close, her lips brushing against his ear.

"Let them stare," He replied in a normal voice, "Hey everyone!" He called, ascending to the stage at the head of the ballroom and grabbing the mic. Natasha, still at his side, had to exert a lot of control to keep from sighing and putting her head in her hands. Honestly! Why did she let him get up to this stuff?

"Everyone," Tony repeated, sounding rather sober for the amount he'd drunk, "I want you all to meet my…uh, lover, Natasha." He pulled her up against his side and kissed her on the cheek, "Say hi." He murmured into her ear.

"Hi everyone." She said, letting her true accent slip into place.

Tony led her offstage after that, to thunderous applause.

"See," He smirked, "It wasn't that bad."

"Speak for yourself." She leant up and kissed him.


	34. Steve x Loki

Loki arrives at the door of Steve's apartment one windy night, and Steve lets him in without a word. There are rarely words between them. For both of them, this is betrayal. For Steve, it's betraying his friends, his team mates and everything he stands for. But what's worse is that he's feels like he's betraying the memory of Phil Coulson. For Loki, it's betraying his race; for Jotuns hate Midgardians, he's betraying his sense of honour and his slight vanity. But still he comes to Steve whenever he's wanting, needing. Steve gives him what he craves, the sweet feeling on flesh against flesh, touches that aren't soft, that leave bruises and marks for days. But Loki carries the marks secretly, they show that inside, he is weak, has to keep coming back, will always keep coming back.


	35. Tony x Bruce

**This was more fun in my head. But I'm sleep derived, so enjoy. **

* * *

It started with an explosion. Literally. One minute, Bruce had been minding his own business up his end of the lab, the next there was a bang and a whole lot of smoke. He turns around, still perfectly in control (His control had to get a lot better when he moved to the Tower) to find Tony sitting on the floor, covered in soot, looking very confused.

"That should have worked." Tony complained, looking equal parts pitiful and irritated.

"What have you done this time?" He asked, more than a little exasperated. That was the third time Tony had blown something up this week.

"That. Evidently." Tony waved a hand at the bench he'd been working at, and Bruce sighed. All that remained was a charred mess. He wasn't even sure he wanted to ask.

He offered a hand to his friend, and Tony took it, spring to his feet and tripping into Bruce's arms.

"Whoa!" Bruce cried out in surprise.

"Oops, sorry." Tony giggled, before leaning in to kiss Bruce lightly, before darting away, grinning.

"TONY!" Bruce shouted, confused and exasperated.

"Oops." Tony laughed again.

* * *

**Also, I'll be away until Friday night (It's Tuesday night here) and Won't be posting. But I'll be spending plenty of time on trains, so I should get some writing done, if nothing else. **

**GemZ**


	36. Natasha x Steve

**Aaaaaand, I'm back! Miss me? Ha! Who am I kidding? **

* * *

She pushed him down onto the bed, kissing him heatedly. Steve flailed for a moment, unsure of where to put his hands, before finally settling them on her back, not nearly as low as she would have liked. Natasha sat up, straddling his waist and bracing her hands on his Chest.

"Nat-Natasha," Steve stuttered, turning the most adorable shade of pink.

"shh." She pressed a finger to his lips , "It's okay, we don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's not that." Steve caught her wrist, pressed a kiss to her pulse-point, "I'm just not used to woman being so…forward."

It's all Natasha can do to keep from laughing as Steve leant up to kiss her.


	37. Fury x Coulson

**I'm sorry everyone, but I have a soft spot for these two. I know, I rambled a bit. **

* * *

There are things they don't talk about anymore. The scar on the back of Phil's wrist, the reason Nick never sleeps, the one fight they had that wasn't triggered by work.

The story behind the scar is a good one. Phil had been a junior agent at the time, training under Nick with three others. It had been their first mission out, supposed to be achievable, even for juniors. However, what SHIELD's data had stated was a small-time terrorist group had turned out to be a rogue cell of HYDRA, in the progress of developing acid-based projectile weaponry. They made it out alive, and called for backup, but on his way out, Phil had gotten in the way of an acid-blast, meant for Nick. His body-armor had protected his for the most part, but some of the acid had run down and burned his wrist. Nick had been angry, and also blamed himself for Phil's injury, since the blast had been meant for him.

Nick rarely sleeps because Phil rarely makes him. He knows when his lover is simply tired, and when he desperately needs sleep; and he respects that. There have only been a few times his judgment has been wrong.

They've fought plenty of time, but it's usually small-time things, work related. Their only real fight started because Phil was too obsessive-compulsive, and Nick was too stubborn. It lasted for three days, even overflowing into the workplace, before Agent Hill told them to pull it together.

There are things they don't talk about, but they're few and far between.


	38. Maria x Tony

She shouldn't, she really shouldn't, but she catches herself smiling at his antics, agreeing with his foolish ideas and laughing at his jokes. She catches him watching her occasionally, whenever he's not blowing stuff up or annoying Coulson into tazing him (which surprisingly still hasn't happened).

Maria knows falling for Stark is a stupid idea; she knows he's unstable, knows how he is with women, but she really can't help it.

She's coming off her shift on the Hellicarrier flight deck, ready to fall asleep for at least eight hours, when Stark calls her over, asking – surprisingly politely – for a word.

"Agent Hill." He says smoothly.

"Mr. Stark," She greets him, and is caught off guard by his kiss.


	39. Pepper x Fury

When they'd sat down, they'd had one goal; not talk about Tony Stark. For most people, this would have been easy. However, Pepper Potts and Nick Fury were not 'most people'.

"This is not working!" Fury burst out after ten minutes.

"Ah, so you've been thinking too." Pepper grinned slyly at him over her latte, "I knew it."

"How am I supposed to forget about the man?" he complained, "He's a pain in the- "

"Well, there is one way." Pepper sipped her latte, "I've found that it always works." She shot him a meaningful glance, one eyebrow arched delicately.

Fury grinned, "Anytime you need a distraction from St-"

He was cut off by Pepper kissing him, "Uh-uh, you still can't say the name." She chastised.

"Then make me forget."


	40. Thor x Coulson

"Tell me what happened that day." Phil idly traced his fingers down Thor's chest, "The day you came here, and Loki sent the Destroyer after you. What happened when you went home?"

Thor sat up, running a hand through his hair, which was mussed. He pulled Phil into his arms, and holding him gently, he began to speak.

"I returned to Asgard, intent on making Loki see reason. I was convinced he was still alright, that he could be saved. I was wrong." Thor hung his head, but continued, "it was too late, my brother was already beyond reason. He had turned the full strength of the Bifrost on the realm of his forefathers, and was destroying it. I only had one thing I could do."

"Destroy the Bifrost." Phil murmured.

Thor nodded, "Destroy the Bifrost. I hadn't another choice. And with the rainbow bridge broken, both Loki and I fell. Out- my father reached out to save us, but Loki did not want to be saved. He fell nad he…changed." There were tears in Thor's eyes.

"And I know the rest." Phil said softly, leaning up to kiss his lover gently. Even more gently, Thor traced the scar running down Phil's chest, testimony that he knew exactly what Loki had become.


	41. Fury x Maria

"Holidays! Holidays!"

Nick Fury groaned and rolled over, opening his eye just as excited seven-year-old landed on the bed.

"Good morning to you too Michael." Maria said airily from the bathroom, "Your sister awake yet?"

"Nah, she's still sleeping." Michael poked Nick in the side, "like Daddy-Nick."

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up." Nick sat up in bed, grinning at his young stepson.

Michael and Claire Hill were Maria's children from her previous marriage, and they were seven and nine respectively. Michael was energetic and excitable, always getting into trouble and obsessed with the Avengers. Claire was equally obsessed, but she was quiet, dreamy, more interested in drawing and cooking with Maria or Nick.

A very awake Claire appeared in the doorway, already dressed.

"Nick-dad, can we make pancakes?" She already had her Captain America apron on.

Maria padded back into the bedroom, also dressed with her up.

"Go on lazy, go cook." She tells him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Ew, Yuck!" Michael and Claire chorus, fleeing the room.


	42. Coulson x Natasha

Finally, her fever breaks and Natasha falls into a deep, almost trancelike sleep. She's lying on her back, her hair pulled out of her face, her skin flushed and she looks defenseless.

Phil knows Natasha is never, ever defenseless. Even after two days of fever and delusions, Natasha is strong on the inside. All through her fever-dreams, the worst she did was moan once; otherwise, she never made a sound. When she was lucid, she fought Phil with all she had, trying to convince him to let her go on with the mission. He told her he'd aborted it, and sent Clint to finish the job behind her back.

Almost eight hours later, sometime around midmorning, Natasha wakes.

"Hey. "She says, sitting up to touch his cheek.

"Hey," He returns, catching her hand, "Feeling better?"

She moves to her knees, leaning up so she can kiss him.

"I am now." She smirks.


	43. Tony x Thor

Tony couldn't wait to find out who had suggested taking Thor to the zoo as a "Cultural Experience" , and he was planning something drastic when he found out. That said, it was kind of cute watching Thor running around, staring at everything in surprise.

The butterfly house had been especially entertaining. Tony had convinced Thor to stand perfectly still with an arm around Tony's waist until the butterflies came and landed on them. One had landed on Thor's outstretched hand, flapping its wings lazily. Another had alighted on Tony's hair and he had vainly tried to shoo it away to no avail.

Tony was jolted out of his reverie by Thor returning to his side and grabbing his hand excitedly.

"what have we yet to see?" He asked.

"Um…" Tony consulted his guidebook, "We haven't seen the Australian animals yet."


	44. Clint x Loki

Clint knew exactly why he'd woken. And he was prepared. In the bed next to him, Loki was mumbling and thrashing, already in the grip of a nightmare. Too late.

There was only so much Clint could now do. He couldn't wake Loki outright, the last time he'd done that, the god had punched him in the face. He had no desire to repeat the experience.

Instead, he began to speak.

"Loki," He breathed, "Loki, it's me, Clint. I'm here, I'm with you, I'm not gonna leave you, you're safe." He continued speaking, keeping his voice level and calm.

After what felt like ages – although the clock helpfully informed him it's only been fifteen minutes - Loki quieted, going still. Clint gently smoothed his hair back from his face, and curled up next to him. He's thought that he would always hate Loki after what he's done to him, but learning that Loki had been as unmade and controlled as he had been, he felt a strange surge of empathy and pity toward the god. Pity that, as time passed, became passion. And look where it had gotten him…


	45. Thor x Pepper

She's stronger than she looks, both physically, and emotionally. Thor learns it within his first weeks living in the Avengers tower. When Agent Coulson is busy with other SHIELD duties or in one of his countless meetings, Pepper turns up to "Avenger-sit".

"Clint, get off the top of the fridge!" She shouts, bustling into the kitchen, "Tony, leave the toaster alone. Thor, oh, Thor honey that's not how you cook poptarts." She takes them of him and moves Tony away from the toaster glaring daggers at him. Poptarts safely in the toaster, she turns her glare on Clint, who sighs and slides off the fridge. Thor stands silent, surprised at her strength.

Six months later, and Pepper stalks into their rooms, dropping a pile of folders on the coffee table and flopping onto the sofa. Thor padded out of the bathroom, wearing sweatpants and drying his hair with a towel. He leaned down to kiss her gently, and she leaned up, meeting his lips softly.


	46. Coulson x Maria

He first notices it after a mission in the showers. There isn't a barrier between the, just a wall and some shower heads, but that doesn't bother either of them. He only catches sight of it for a moment, a swirl of dark ink wrapping around her hip, before she's turned away and is reaching for the soap.

He remains quietly fascinated by her tattoo for years, wondering what it's of, what it means, why she got it. Of course, he could just ask, but then he would have to admit to have been thinking about it for that long.

Seven years after he first saw a hint of Maria's tattoo, he sees the whole thing. It's an intricate design of swirls and stars, extending down her hip and into the top of her jeans. When he asks, she tells him she had it done when she was nineteen, because it was cool and it doesn't really have a meaning. He runs a hand lightly over the ink, and she leans in to kiss him.


	47. Bruce x Fury

It's cold. That's the first thing that Bruce notices, followed by 'ow'. Funny, usually the 'ow' is first. Great, he doesn't even want to think about how cold it is yet. He's tempted to keep his eyes closed and not think about where he's ended up with time. But no, he needs to find out where the Other Guy had left him this time.

He cracks open an eye and, not seeing destruction, death or angry faces, opens the other one as well. He stares around in confusion. Okay, where is he? That's his next issue. Well, being naked is an issue as well, but no-one's around, so it's not like it matters.

Well, wherever he is, it's bleak and open, somewhere on top of a massive hill, forest all around, a chill wind blowing loudly. He's pretty sure he can see snow on top of a nearby mountain. He sighs and stand, wondering what he's going to do.

"Cold?"

He spins around, making a very unmanly squeak, his hand flying downwards to preserve some of his dignity. Standing in front of him, is Nick Fury, offering him his long coat. Bruce takes it quickly, pulling it on and wrapping it around himself.

"Thanks." He ducks his head embarrassed.

"Don't mention it." Fury puts an arm around Bruce's shoulders, drawing him against his side, "Chopper's down the hill, come on."

They traipse back down the hill in comfortable silence.


	48. Clint x Coulson

"Phil! Phil, come quick!"

Phil Coulson sighed and put down the paperwork he had been working on. He padded out onto the porch of the small cabin and surveyed the scene. Clint was getting to his feet and rushing towards him something cupped gently in his hands. When he came closer, Phil could see that he was holding two tiny balls of fluff.

"What have you found this time?" Phil already knew, and was dreading the response.

"Look!" Clint excitedly put the two little chicks under his nose, "They fell out of their nest."

"Well put them back." Phil told him firmly, hoping this isn't going to lead to another argument. He really didn't want to deal with that right then.

"But Phiiiil…" Clint complained, drawing to other man's name out, giving him the puppy-dog eyes he's famous for, "Their parents are gone, they'll die!" He looked so pathetic that Phil finally gave in.

"Alright, you can look after them." He said, turning to go back inside, "But you have to actually work this time."

Half hour, Phil regretted telling Clint he could keep the chicks. He entered the lounge room and looked around in confusion. Clint was sitting on the rug, surrounded by sticks, feathers and branches. One especially large branch had been stuck in a bucket of earth and was serving as a 'tree'. Clint was fashioning a nest from small sticks, lining it with feathers. As Phil watched, he secured the nest into the tree with a coil of wire and bent down to retrieve the chick from their box. He set them in the nest and watched in contentment as they curled together and went to sleep.

He turned and smiled softly at Phil, "Looks like the kids are asleep for now." He said affectionately. He crossed the room and kissed the other man gently, "We should probably make the most of it."

They crept out of the lounge room, silent as they could. As soon as the door closed, Clint leaned down to kiss Phil, warm and soft. Phil tugged on Clint's shoulder, leading him towards their bedroom. They were halfway down the hall when they were interrupted by a loud "Cheep!' from the lounge room.

* * *

**A/N: This might have gotten a little out of hand. I apologise, but really, Clint Barton and baby birds do I need more of an excuse? **


	49. Natasha x Pepper

Tony and Clint paused in confusion, standing in the doorway to the tower's kitchen/breakfast corner. They looked at each other, back into the kitchen, at each other again, and promptly decided the safest thing to do was leave.

Natasha Romanov and Pepper Potts were sitting at the table heads together, whispering gleefully. They were planning something.

The second Tony and Clint had left, both women broke out giggling.

"That was embarrassing." Pepper laughed, "I thought they were gonna stay."

"I wouldn't have let them." Natasha said, darkly, and Pepper remembered that the other woman was probably heavily armed.

"I know." Pepper smiled, leaning across the table and kissing Natasha.

"I knew it!" Came a gleeful shout from the doorway.

"Clint!" Natasha growled, getting up from the table and stalking dangerously towards her fellow assassin.


	50. Clint x Fury

"Barton!" Fury stalked past his desk, "My office. Now."

Clint stood, slapping his laptop shut to keep the junior agents out and followed the director down the corridor and into his office. He knows what this is about. This is about how Clint is a bad example to the younger Agents, how he spends too much time on the range or in the AC vents, stalking people. HE knows Fury is going to tell him to grow up, to stop acting like a circus kid and act like an agent, like a hero, the hero that he is.

The door clicks shut behind him, and Clint takes a deep breath.

"Barton."

"Yes sir?" He asks, one edge.

"Are you aware of what day it is?" Fury asks, back to him, staring out the window.

"Thursday, Sir." Clint is more than a little confused.

Fury turns, a small smile on his face. "You really are an idiot sometimes Agent Barton."

"Sir?"

Fury's smile gets bigger. "Happy Birthday Agent Barton."

Clint had completely forgotten.


	51. Bruce x Pepper

"I, uh I appreciate you doing this." Bruce told her as they settled into the booth at the diner.

Pepper had tried to drag both Bruce and Tony out of the lab for food and a break, but Tony had flatly refused. Bruce had taken her up on the offer, and now they were seated opposite each other in a quiet diner, waiting for their food to arrive.

"It's nothing," Pepper smiled, "I'm as relived as you are to have some sane conversation."

"Heh." Bruce laughed lightly, "Tony, he's…he's good conversation, but sometimes…" HE shrugged.

"He gets obsessive." Pepper nodded, "I know. It scares me." She admitted.

Bruce looked surprised.

"When he doesn't sleep or eat for hours," Pepper brushed hair out of her eyes, "I know I should be used to it by now, but I still get frightened every time."

Bruce got up from his seat and slid into the booth next to Pepper, pulling her into his arms. She buried her head against his shoulder and didn't cry, just breathed deeply for a few minutes.


	52. Natasha x Maria

"If I have to deal with Thor walking past my room naked tomorrow…" Maria complained, staring up at the ceiling.

"We could have gone to mine." Natasha curled around the other woman's body, resting her head in the crook of her neck.

"And have Barton listening in through the air-ducts?" Maria snorted, "Not likely."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "I think I scared him off." She grinned, leaning up to kiss Maria's cheek.

Maria hugged her close, letting Natasha cling to her. "What in the world did you do to him?" She asked curiously, "Barton doesn't obey anyone."

Natasha grinned a smile that had Maria a little – okay, a lot – on edge.

"You really don't wanna know." Natasha told her, humor dancing in her eyes.


	53. Steve x Pepper

**Forgive me for how much this sucks. It was like, 2am, and I decided I needed to write a segment. Apologies for any Steve/Pepper Shippers! **

* * *

"Whose idea was this?" Steve asked, flinching as something dark and shadowy made it's way onto the screen.

Pepper looked up, "Uh, Clint's, I think." She said, glancing at the screen, "Ugh, he has terrible taste."

"And then doesn't even stick around to watch it." Steve sighed, turning away from the screen as someone in the movie started screaming. He tried not to admit that he was…well, scared, in all honesty, but Pepper seemed to know.

"We don't have to watch it, you know." She told him, getting up from the armchair and joining him on the sofa. She puts a hand gently on Steve's arm, and feels him flinch a moment later at something on the screen.

"Jarvis," She said calmly, "Turn it off." The screen goes blank, and the room is suddenly silent. "steve?" She asked gently, "Steve, are you alright?"

He didn't respond, and Pepper was left feeling quietly useless, kneeling on the sofa next to him, a hand on his arm.


	54. Bruce x Maria

Bruce stared up at the ceiling. He could hear singing. Not just singing, but good singing. It was coming from the kitchen. He put down his book and padded out of the study. Maria was in the kitchen, stirring a bowel of cake mixture and singing joyfully. Bruce stopped in the doorway to listen. He's never really heard her sing before, and her voice was astounding. She turned then, and her voice faltered, and she blushed.

"Sorry," She told him, "If I was disturbing your work."

"Not at all." He crossed the room, put an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek, "You sound lovely."

Three weeks later, Maria returned home in the evening from work. Putting her keys on the hall table and stepping out of her heels, she heard music. She followed the sound out to the balcony, where she found Bruce, sitting on the lounge-chair, a guitar in his hands, playing softly.

"I didn't know you could play." She said softly, sitting down next to him.

"I'd forgotten I knew how." He replied, smiling.


	55. Tony x Coulson

"Agent, tonight, I'm going to teach you how to have fun with science." Is the first thing he hears when he enters the lab.

"Mr. Stark, you're drunk." Agent Coulson plucks the iPod from the dock and silences the blaring music. Tony glares at him, and mutters something about 'always with the music'.

Coulson firmly ignores him, placing the iPod on the workbench and glaring at Stark.

"You do realize that you've been down here for three days." Coulson stated, leaning on a workbench.

"Probably something like that," Tony was already on the opposite side of the lab, "Now, where was I? Ah yes, fun with science." He turned back to Coulson, his eyes gleaming. "Or, for that matter," He mused, "Just fun works quite as well..."

He paced across the lab towards Coulson, grinning. The Agent didn't back down, staring coolly at Tony.

"You," Tony said softy, "Need to learn how to have fun." And he stood up one his toes and kissed Coulson full on the mouth.

* * *

**A/N: And this concludes the Ship all the Avengers Challange. It's been fun everyone, thanks for your love and support. Requests are now open. 3 **


End file.
